This invention relates to adapting a conventional sound effect pedal that is battery powered pedal to one that is powered from conventional AC power source. In particular it relates to providing an adapter for converting a conventional battery powered petal to one powered from an AC source without physically changing any part of the structure of the original pedal and can readily change back to a battery powered one.
At the present time, there are modern sound effect pedals that have a built in jack for being connected to a “on line” AC power source, and very many older battery powered sound effect pedals in use for string instruments that start draining power from the battery as soon as the cable from the string instrument is plug into the the sound receiving jack of the pedal. As a result, with battery powered devices the voltage starts dropping and after a time, for example an hour, the sound emanating during the use when playing the instrument is adversely effected. Further, after use for a few hours, the battery has to be replaced which can be relatively costly over time. The older pedals can be modified by drilling a hole into the pedal housing for connecting an on line source to power the petal internal circuitry. However, older pedal can be worth quite a bit, for example, about two to twelve hundred dollars. Drilling a hole into the housing can substantially decrease the value of the pedal.
In order to provide novel structure (adapter) for modifying a battery powered sound effect pedal to one that is powered from a conventional AC power source without making a physical change (without modifying) the battery powered pedal, for example, such as drilling hole in its housing, this invention has been made.